Love between Luhan and Xiumin
by breakin' down to the -earth
Summary: "Apakah kau lupa lagi untuk membawa sarung tangan?" / "Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan seberapa besar cintaku. Karena jika aku menggambarkannya, kertasnya tidak akan muat. Butuh seluas angkasa mungkin." / "Aku mencintaimu, Xi Minseok." / Lumin; Xiuhan;


**Love between Luhan and Xiumin**

**By Miko**

Udara dingin menusuk pori-pori kulitnya yang seputih salju. Benda kristal berwarna putih yang turun dari langit menimpanya. Membuat kedua pipi tembem dan lembut itu memerah.

Sebuah asap dingin keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia mencoba menghangatkan kedua tangannya yang sialnya tadi ia tidak memakai sarung tangan. Ia terlalu bodoh, karena bisa lupa dengan perkiraan cuaca hari ini.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali?" Gumamnya pelan dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di pipi. Hidungnya memerah hebat.

Gyut~

Sebuah lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Mengecup pipi tembem yang putih dan lembut itu.

Hangat.

Yang dirasakan oleh pemuda berpipi tembem itu ketika sebuah bibir menciumnya. Apa baru saja bibir itu meminum kopi hitam yang panas?

"Maaf. Karena aku terlalu lama." Ujar pemuda berpipi tirus itu. Ia memeluk erat pemuda manis berpipi tembem itu.

"Tidak apa."

"Apakah kau lupa lagi untuk membawa sarung tangan?" Tanya Luhan. Pemuda manis berpipi tirus. Pemuda lainnya yang bernama Xiumin itu menggangguk pelan.

"Kenapa bisa lupa?"

"Aku terlalu tergesa-gesa datang kemari."

"Kau terlalu merindukanku, eoh? Dasar!"

"Bukankah kau juga merindukanku, Lu? Kalau tidak merindukanku, mengapa kau tiba-tiba menghubungiku untuk bertemu di sebuah taman. Berhenti berkata kasar kepadaku." Sahut Xiumin dan menempelka kedua telapak tangannya di kedua pipi tembemnya.

"Ah. Benar juga."

"Huh? Memangnya seberapa besar cintamu padaku Xi Luhan? Sampai-sampai kau harus mengajakku keluar di malam pertama turunnya salju untuk melepaskan rasa rindu, hum?" Tanya Xiumin pelan. Ia melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi taman. Luhan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan seberapa besar cintaku. Karena jika aku menggambarkannya, kertasnya tidak akan muat. Butuh seluas angkasa mungkin." Jawab Luhan. Ia melepaskan sarung tangan kirinya dan memberikannya kepada Xiumin.

Lebih tepatnya memakaikannya di tangan kiri Xiumin. Kemudian tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Xiumin. Dan memasukkannnya di saku jaket tebal miliknya.

"Apa tanganmu sudah hangat?" Tanya Luhan dan menatap Xiumin dengan intens. Kedua bola karamel lumernya memandang kedua bola hitam pekat dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Lumayan. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada tidak memakai sarung tangan." Jawab Xiumin sekenanya. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Luhan.

"Hum, soal seberapa besar cintamu padaku. Apakah kau yakin dengan semua itu? Kau tidak pernah mengorbankan apapun untukku Tuan Xi." Ujar Xiumin. Luhan tertawa renyah mendengarnya. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas kepala Xiumin.

"Luhan akan melakukan apapun demi Xiumin. Percayalah hal itu Nyonya Xi." Xiumin tersenyum mendengarkan penuturan Luhan. Apalagi tadi Luhan memanggilnya dengan 'Nyonya Xi'.

"Kenapa kau memanggil nama panggungku, Lu? Biasanya kau akan memanggilku Seokkie. Atau mungkin Minseokkie, hum? Kau dapat undian berhadiah?" Ujar Xiumin ngaco. Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Ya. Aku baru saja memenangkan sebuah undian. Di mana aku akan bisa membawamu ke sebuah restoran yang mahal dan berkualitas. Memakan makanan mahal dan berdansa denganmu." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membawaku ke sana sekarang?" Tanya Xiumin dengan nada merajuk.

"Karena aku akan memilih mengajakmu pergi berbulan madu ke Brazil."

"Ah! Kau lupa! Kita belum menikah Xi Luhan."

"Hum, aku ingat. Aku akan segera mengganti margamu menjadi Xi dan bukan Kim lagi. Kemudian mengajakmu berbulan madu di Brazil."

"Aku ingin pergi ke Manchester."

"Tenang saja. Kita akan ke sana."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahan kita?"

"Kita akan menikah di gereja ketika kau yang masih kecil menyumbangkan suaramu di sana. Ayah dan Ibu kita akan menjadi sanksi. Oh, tentu saja dengan sepuluh ekor member EXO itu."

"Kris pasti marah ketika mendengarmu menyebutnya 'ekor', Lu. Kau kira mereka hewan apa?"

"Mereka seperti serigala, karena berani sekali memangsamu ketika aku tidak ada. Apa kemarin kau diterkam oleh mereka? Seharusnya aku bekerja dengan cepat dan segera menyelamatkanmu dari serigala-serigala itu." Ujar Luhan penuh dengan penekanan. Xiumin terkekeh kecil.

"Mereka menjagaku, Lu. Ah! Aku juga menjaga mereka. Kita saling menjaga, Lu. Kau saja yang terlalu posesif." Ujar Xiumin. Luhan hanya diam memasang wajah tanpa ekspressi.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Xi Minseok."

"Berhenti mengganti margaku dengan seenakmu, Lu!"

"Aku hanya menggantinya dengan satu marga saja, sayang. Aku tidak akan mengganti margamu dengan marga-marga yang lain. Hanya Xi. Tidak ada yang lain."

'_Dia mulai posesif lagi.' _Batin Xiumin miris.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin tahu seberapa besar rasa cintamu padaku, Seokkie." Ujar Luhan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Xiumin dengan memasang wajah seakan-akan menunggu jawaban dari pemuda manis itu.

"Oh?"

"Ayo katakan!"

"Hum, mulutku bisa berbusa ketika aku mengatakan 'cinta Kim Minseok pada Xi Luhan sebesar angkasa. Sangat sangat sangat besar.' Oh, sangatnya sebenarnya lebih banyak lagi." Jawab Xiumin dengan cengiran khas miliknya. Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Xi Minseok."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Xi Luhan."

.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita tidak mengenakan penyamaran?" Tanya Xiumin. Luhan membelalakkan kedua matanya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menutup matanya. Merutuki kesialannya yang pastinya akan Kim Young Min marahi.

The End


End file.
